The Plague
by Fanlover14
Summary: Modern AU. What will happen to three unsuspecting people and their families whenever a new plague surfaces in the world and threatens humanity. Contains Slash. Guy/Guy. Don't Like, Don't Read.


**Another new story! I promise I shall get back to my other stories, I just write down my story ideas as they come to me so I don't forget them in a flurry of more ideas. All my stories will be completed in due time and updated as well. Please enjoy, and as always, review!**

Time Period: August 2nd 2014

8:00 AM

Location: JFK Airport, New York

Ethan sat there in the terminal as he flipped through his phone, listening to random music as he watched people pass on by with luggage in hand. He smiled at a passing woman with long blonde hair as she sat down next to him.

"Hello, how are you?" Ethan asked her, noticing how she had a sickly look about her as she turned her head and smiled at him.

"I'm good, just feel a bit under the weather is all. I just got back from a business trip in Hong Kong, so I'm a tad tired as well." she said as she reached out to shake Ethan's hand who obliged happily and shook it as he watched her turn her head to sneeze.

"My names Ashley." she said before taking reaching into her purse to pull out a small little handkerchief to cough into.

"Ethan Morgan, I'm flying home to see my boyfriend. I've been away for the summer to see family, heading back to home now to get ready for another semester in school." Ethan shared as he watched the woman smile as best she could at him before blowing her nose.

"I'm terribly sorry for my sickness, I'm heading home to see my husband and son after being away for awhile." Ashley said as she put her handkerchief back and sat there talking with Ethan as the two got to know each other.

"Flight 250 for Los Angeles is now boarding." a voice rang over the intercom as Ethan looked up and noticed his flight was getting ready to board.

"That's me I'm afraid. It was nice meeting you, feel better!" Ethan said happily as he stood up and got his luggage before waving goodbye to the blonde haired woman and making his way to his terminal.

Time Period: August 2nd 2014

5:45 PM

Location: Nagoya, Japan

Jack sat there on the bullet train as he watched the scenery pass on by as he listened to the locals talk to each other aboard the train. He looked over and noticed a mother playing with her small child, and two elderly women chatting a few rows up as other people dressed in business suits sat amongst the general population. Jack looked down at his phone as he saw a text message from his husband Hiccup come in, smiling as he unlocked the screen to respond. That's whenever he heard a large thud come from the front of the train as he looked up to see a middle aged man dressed for work convulsing on the floor as small bits of a foamy liquid protruded from his mouth.

"Oh my God! Somebody call a ambulance!" another foreigner screamed out as people backed up from the man as a few bystanders rushed over to his side to try and aid him.

Jack just watched on in horror as the man continued to have a seizure on the floor of the train as somebody pulled out their phone to dial emergency services.

Half Hour Later

Jack stood back at the train station as he watched paramedics bring out a gurney from the train with a body bag on it. He covered his mouth as the emergency crew wheeled the body of the man away, a arm dangling from the gurney as Jack opened his phone up and hurriedly dialed Hiccup's number.

Time Period: August 2nd 2014

9:00 PM

Location: London, United Kingdom

Sarah made her way through the hotel room as she playfully dragged her fiance by the hand to their bedroom door. She giggled as they made their way down the hallway and looked for their room.

"I'm not feeling too hot babe." Rory said as he leaned against the wall and made a slight groaning noise before Sarah turned around and pressed her hand against his forehead.

"You do feel a little warm. Here, I'll draw you a nice warm bath as you lay in bed and I'll come get you when it's ready." Sarah said before turning around and swiping her key card to get into the room, helping Rory over to the bed as she took off his vest and tie before walking into the bathroom to turn on the water in the bath tub.

"I'm sorry your not feeling okay baby, I know you've been under the weather the past few days. Tomorrow I'll take you over to the doctor for a check up and see if there's anything they can do. How's that sound love?" Sarah said as she took off her heels before dipping her hand into the water to test it's temperature. Sarah got up as she dashed some bubble powder into the bath tub before walking back out into the bedroom only to see Rory convulsing on the ground.

"Bloody hell!" Sarah screamed as she ran over to her fiances side and held onto him as his eyes rolled into back of his head and a foamy liquid began to protrude from his lips. "Oh my God, what's wrong baby!" Sarah hollered out as she tried to revive Rory before setting his body back down to run out into the hallway.

"Somebody help me! Please help me!" Sarah screamed as she looked down both ways of the hallway before running towards the stairs to head to the main lobby.

Time Period: August 2nd 2014

1:00 AM

Location: Atlanta, Georgia

Erica made her way through the CDC building with the last of her paperwork as her heels clicked against the tile of the pristine white floor. She walked into her office as she set down some files before taking a seat into her chair to shut down her computer.

"Dr. Jones, I'm so glad your still here!" came a voice as one of Erica's colleagues walked in, panting fork breath as he walked over and slammed a file down onto Erica's desk.

"What is this?" Erica said as she put on her reading glasses, brushing away some of her blonde hair that dangled in front of her face before picking up the file.

"We don't know yet. We've got similar reports coming in from hospitals all around the world. These victims are said to have been experiencing flu like symptoms and days later they all fall into a coma and die. We've got reports of this coming in from Philadelphia, Japan, the UK and more are pouring in. Whatever this is, doctors haven't seen it before." the man said as he continued to catch his breath before standing up correctly as Erica stood up and walked with him out of her office.

"Where's the nearest victim from here?" Erica asked as she walked to a clearance door and scanned her ID badge before continuing on.

"Miami, a woman just flew in and collapsed at the airport at Miami International Airport." the man said as he walked alongside Erica who studied the file.

"Get me on the next flight to Miami, I'm going out there to see what these doctors are seeing." Erica said as she walked into a laboratory and walked over to a filing cabinet before taking out some folders.

"Yes mam!" the man said before turning around and walking out of the laboratory.

**What do y'all think? Please, please, please review!**


End file.
